


Opportunities - Snowbarryfan_2007 - The Flash (TV 2014) [Archive of Our Own]

by Snowbarryfan_2007



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007
Summary: sue me plz
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow





	Opportunities - Snowbarryfan_2007 - The Flash (TV 2014) [Archive of Our Own]

Opportunities - Snowbarryfan_2007 - The Flash (TV 2014) [Archive of Our Own]

  * Main Content



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

[Log In](https://archiveofourown.org/users/login)

User name or email: 
    
Password:
    

Remember Me 

  * [Forgot password?](https://archiveofourown.org/users/password/new)
  * [Get an Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/invite_requests)



### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
    * [All Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media)
    * [Anime & Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Anime%20*a*%20Manga/fandoms)
    * [Books & Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Books%20*a*%20Literature/fandoms)
    * [Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Cartoons%20*a*%20Comics%20*a*%20Graphic%20Novels/fandoms)
    * [Celebrities & Real People](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Celebrities%20*a*%20Real%20People/fandoms)
    * [Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Movies/fandoms)
    * [Music & Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Music%20*a*%20Bands/fandoms)
    * [Other Media](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Other%20Media/fandoms)
    * [Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Theater/fandoms)
    * [TV Shows](https://archiveofourown.org/media/TV%20Shows/fandoms)
    * [Video Games](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Video%20Games/fandoms)
    * [Uncategorized Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Uncategorized%20Fandoms/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags)
    * [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/collections)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/search)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search)
    * [People](https://archiveofourown.org/people/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
    * [About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/about)
    * [News](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts)
    * [FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq)
    * [Wrangling Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines)
    * [Donate or Volunteer](https://archiveofourown.org/donate)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: buffy gen teen AND "no archive warnings apply"




  * Skip header



### Actions

  * Comments
  * [Hide Creator's Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648714?style=disable)
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648714/share)
  * Download
    * [AZW3](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/25648714/Opportunities.azw3?updated_at=1597576049)
    * [EPUB](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/25648714/Opportunities.epub?updated_at=1597576049)
    * [MOBI](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/25648714/Opportunities.mobi?updated_at=1597576049)
    * [PDF](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/25648714/Opportunities.pdf?updated_at=1597576049)
    * [HTML](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/25648714/Opportunities.html?updated_at=1597576049)



### Work Header

Rating: 
    

  * [Teen And Up Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Teen%20And%20Up%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
    

  * [Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)


Category: 
    

  * [Other](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Other/works)


Fandom: 
    

  * [The Flash (TV 2014)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Flash%20\(TV%202014\)/works)


Relationships: 
    

  * [Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Barry%20Allen%20*a*%20Caitlin%20Snow/works)
  * [Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Barry%20Allen*s*Caitlin%20Snow/works)


Characters: 
    

  * [Barry Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Barry%20Allen/works)
  * [Caitlin Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Caitlin%20Snow/works)
  * [Iris West](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Iris%20West/works)
  * [Cisco Ramon(mentioned)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Cisco%20Ramon\(mentioned\)/works)


Additional Tags: 
    

  * [Help](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Help/works)


Language: 
     English 
Stats:
    

Published:
    2020-08-01
Words:
    353
Chapters:
    1/1
Kudos:
    2
Hits:
    77

##  Opportunities 

###  [Snowbarryfan_2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007)

### Summary:

> sue me plz

### Work Text:

Barry allen was sitting on the couch of his best friend ,Caitlin snow .he was still trying to process what just happened a week before but before he knew it ,Caitlin kissed him. 

~flashback  
Barry allen was getting ready to enter his house when he heard two voices in his apartment .one of them was clearly iris west allen but the other one was unknown to him.speeding to the window on the balcony was iris talking to this mystery man whilst holding his hand and suddenly ,the man pulled her into a kiss.with a quick pace ,barry speeded out of the balcony back to the apartment door .however iris must have known he was by the door because before he opened the door ,she twisted the key to lock it .he quickly phased through and found iris on the couch having a full makeout section with this mystery man .he screamed out of anger and sped into their bedroom where he packed irises things and threw it out the balcony window .he then kicked iris and that mystery guy out and when he locked the door ,he started crying .this is where Caitlin and cisco found him .he was hurdled against the door ,just letting the tears flow .Two hours later ,he was clean(caitlin insisted he have a shower or she will shower him with ice cold water from her hands ‘fresh from the source ‘as cisco put it ) and having a tub full of ice cream while watching some crappy old musicals with his friends .

End flashback 

Now barry found himself giving in to Caitlin because he had loved her for a very long time and his time in the speed force showed him the future where he saw that he was married to Caitlin and have a happily ever after .he loved her and now she was showing him how much she loves him.

after three years of dating,barry married her .  
now they live in coast city with their two beautiful children .  
they meet their uncle cisco often and they laugh about the story of barrys heartbreak.

### Actions

  * ↑ Top



###  Comments

[Bippity_Bop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bippity_Bop) and [Cris_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_Snow) left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Post Comment

Note:
    All fields are required. Your email address will not be published.
Name: 
Email: 

Comment 

10000 characters left

  


### Footer

  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.293.7](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.293.7)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)




End file.
